wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
London Nautica
The London Nautica is a large Nazi research building in London. Overview London was one of the last major cities to fall and be integrated into Hitler's empire. After relentless fighting, the people of London were beaten into submission. The Nazis leveled much of the central area of the city, poured asphalt over it and erected a monumental building in its place: the London Nautica. The Nautica was created for advanced research in aviation and robotics technology. It is one of the most well-guarded buildings in Germania. The London Nautica is the space hub of the world. Passenger flights leave for the moon twice every month. Passengers travel in a several stories tall glass elevator that goes up along the east wall of the Nautica all the way to the top. VIP passengers are served champagne and caviar before stepping into the elevator. Exterior The London Nautica is a massive intimidating building at the heart of what used to be Downtown London. It is presumably built from Uber Concrete and has a dark complexion. It has a large tower with a bridge extending outwards from the top. At the bottom outside the entrance there is a statue of what seems to be Werner Von Braun holding a rocket ship. Moon Dome The moon dome was built to showcase the Nazis' expansion into space. It has a topographically correct replica of the moon spinning in the middle, and on the surface of the moon is a miniature model of the Nazi lunar base. Da'at Yichud Laboratory Hidden away on the upper levels of the London Nautica, the Da'at Yichud laboratory is the Nazis' best kept secret. It's a vault for safe-keeping ancient mystic parchments, as well as a lab for designing and testing new prototypes of incredibly advanced technology, such as the LaserKraftWerk. Hangar Bay The hangar bay of the London Nautica is home to three working helicopter prototypes of Project Whisper. They are set on helipad platform and are heavily guarded by Soldiers and Guard Robots. ''The New Order'' B.J., along with Bobby Bram, arrive at the London Nautica in order to steal the details of Project Whisper. Bobby volunteered as a car bomber in which he bombed the building's entrance, allowing B.J. to enter the building. B.J. fought to the Da'at Yichud laboratory, where he gains access to the prototype Laserkraftwerk before reaching the hangar. At the hangar, B.J. fends off multiple Nazi soldiers before taking down a Heavy Robot. After this, members of the Kreisau Circle comes in by glider and steal the Project Whisper helicopters. B.J. later revisits the Nautica by crash-landing his shuttle from the moon, where he fends off multiple soldiers before destroying the colossal London Monitor. Trivia *Although German Democratic Republic (DDR, East Germany) never exists in Wolfenstein TNO timeline, the player will encounter several Trabant 601s, that was supposed to be made in East Germany, in the ruin of London Nautica's entrance parking lot, It could be assumed Both East German and West Germany Lores Exist As Germania's Lores *The London Nautica was built on the site of the Palace of Westminster, of which only Big Ben remains. Category:The New Order locations Category:Wehrmacht Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Luftwaffe Category:Axis Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order